


The (shipped) wolf standard

by BlueRabbits, thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blame the other authoe, FYI, Gabe and gerard arent the bad guys, M/M, MEAN TO PATRICK AGAIN!, Magical, Supernatural - Freeform, Werewolf, fae, he gets attacked, this is a collab
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:46:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave pete, but he was too scared to enter. Patrick sat down on the ground a let out a frustrated yell. He didn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Can i open my eyes yet?" Patrick asked a little curious,

Pete had his hands on Patrick's shoulders as he was leading him through the woods, he told him to keep his eyes closed until he was told to open them but patrick was very impatient.

"You can open your eyes now" he whispered in his ear when they stopped.

Patrick opened his eyes and saw a beautiful sight, a gorgeous crystal clear pond with a waterfall, surrounded by trees enclosing it to just them two. Like their own personal pool. It looked stunning, patrick loved it.

"Its amazing" patrick said in awe and pete smiled,

"Happy anniversary" pete said kissing his neck.

They has been dating for three months after a mutual friend set them up after having to endure them both complaining about being single for hours. They hit it off straight away and it had been pete and patrick from then.

Pete pulled Patrick towards a plaid blanket placed on the floor and dug around in a picnic basket and pulled out a bottle of wine.

"Your amazing pete" patrick smiled brightly at his boyfriend.

Pete smiled back, "i do try"

He opened the bottle and took a sip, handing it over to patrick as he took a sip. They shared stolen kisses in between drinking and they eventually ended up tipsy with two empty bottles by the side of them.

Pete looked at patrick with lust in his eyes and pushed him back, he crawled on top of him and kissed his soft lips, moaning at the taste. He was nestled in between his legs and kissed up to his lips and smirked, locking his brown eyes with Patrick's blue ones.

"Lets go for a swim" he mumbled in to his lips and sat up abruptly, pulling patrick up with him.

Patrick watched as he pulled his clothes off and followed aswell, leaving them both with nothing on.

Pete smiled at patrick and stared at him with a lovingly gaze, he ran his hands down his arms and held his hands, walking backwards into the water and pulling patrick in with him.

He gasped at the coldness of the water and wrapped arms around pete in an attempt to get warm. Pete chuckled deeply and wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist. Pulling the smaller boy closer to him.

They swam around in each others arms, eyes locked together, relishing in the calming sounds of the water and birds singing in the trees. They were like that for hours and lost track of time.

Pete looked up and saw the night creep its way through the dark,

"Shit" he cursed,

"What?" Patrick asked, concern lacing his voice.

He shook his head and kissed Patrick. Carrying him out of the water and placing him on the blanket.

"Get dressed we have to go"

"Why Pete? Whats wrong?" 

"Just get dressed"

Patrick nodded and pulled his skinny jeans up his legs and pete threw a shirt at him, he slipped it over his head and realised it was Pete's. He pulled his shoes on and pete slung the back over his shoulder after stuffing everything in.

"Run ahead ill catch up" he said and Patrick hesitated,

They heard a wolfs howl and Patrick's eyes widened,

"Shit run!"

Patrick ran as fast as he could until his legs hurt. He kept on running until he reached the start of the woods and he stopped, pantig and breathing heavily. Trying to catch the air.

"Pete?" He said and looked around.

Pete was still in the forest, Patrick's eyes widened and he heard another howl.

"Pete!" He screamed and went to run back in.

A grown erupted from inside and patrick stepped back.

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't just leave pete, but he was too scared to enter. Patrick sat down on the ground a let out a frustrated yell. He didn't know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick woke up feeling stiff and with someone poking at him. He opened his eyes to grass in his face and he grumbled. Why had he slept outside. The person pushed at his shoulder again urging him to wake up. He swats blindly at them and his hand actually connects with what feels like their face. 

“Ow, come on Patrick, wake up.” Pete groans as he rubs at his jaw.

“Did I sleep outside?” Patrick asks as he brushes the grass and dirt off of him. “What the hell was that last night Pete? What happened?” Patrick asks as the events of last night register to him. 

“I just…...I heard something, I don’t know what but it didn’t sound friendly.” he avoids looking Patrick directly in the eye. “Come on, you have to work in a couple hours.” he holds out a hand to help him onto his feet. “Frank will be pissed if I make you late again.” 

They head back to Pete’s truck up by the road and drive back into the city. Pete drops Patrick off in front of his apartment building and leans over to kiss him on the cheek before Patrick hops out. “You picking me up after work?” Patrick asks. Pete nods and winks at him. He shakes his head and closes the door. He unlocks the front door of the apartment building and checks his mailbox. Just junk. He tosses it and heads up the stairs to his apartment. He moves quickly shedding the dirty clothes and jumping in the shower. He washes up quickly and gets dressed in record time just throwing on the nearest clean skinny jeans and plain t shirt. He throws on his glasses, towels his hair as close to dry as he can get it and combs it neatly before throwing his fedora on and heading out the door. 

He all but runs to the coffee shop a couple blocks away. “You just made it, Patrick, Pete keep you busy this morning?” Frank mocks him as he puts the freshly washed coffee pot back on the machine. Patrick ignores him and puts on his apron as he steps around the end of the counter. 

“AYYY!” Patrick looks up to see Gerard walking into the coffee shop. “I made it.” 

“Barely.” Frank rolls his eyes but grins widely. “Get to work Gee, and if I don’t here working out here while I’m in the kitchen I’m coming back out here to smack you upside the head.” Frank says and Patrick isn’t really sure which of them he’s talking to but probably Gee. 

“What time does Gabe come in today?” Gee asks while he starts setting up his station by the coffee maker. Patrick counts his till and pushes the drawer closed. He uncaps his marker and sets it on the counter.

“He should be in at around four to take over from me so I can go to that stupid meeting.” Frank calls through the open kitchen door. 

Patrick looks up as the bell over the door rings and the first customer of the day walks in. By the time four rolls around Frank is covered in icing sugar because Gee walked into him as he was coming out with a jar of it to put on the donuts before he put them in the display. The donuts, however, survived.

Gabe walks in laughing as he spots Frank. “What the hell happened to him?” he shakes his head. 

“Gerard is what happened to me.” he glares at the red-head. “He’s a goddamn klutz and needs to watch where he’s going.” 

“Oh, you love me, don’t even pretend to be mad.” Gee grins and hugs Frank who, by the look on his face, is not having Gee’s crap. Patrick laughs and shakes his head at the pair. 

“You got that meeting don’t you?” Gabe asks Frank. Frank nods. Gabe pulls a spare plain black shirt out of his backpack. “Go wash your face, get as much of that crap out of your hair as you can, put this on and get going. No one will care about your jeans but your shirt is a write-off.” he laughs. Frank brushes his hand through his hair and grabs the shirt, heading for the bathroom. “Hey, Patrick, how ya doing little buddy?” He hugs Patrick and take the apron he’s holding out for him. 

“Don’t call me that, and I’m fine, now get to work you big dork.” Patrick laughs at him as he struggles to get the apron tied up. Patrick swats his hands and ties it for him before shooing him in the kitchen. Frank comes back out of the bathroom, looking better than he did before. Most of the sugar gone at least. 

“Alright, I’ll be back, try not to fuck it up too bad while I’m gone. Patrick keep those two on a leash will ya.” Frank says as he heads for the door. “Patrick is in charge.” And with that he’s gone. 

“Oh great.” Patrick heaves a sigh and see Gabe poking his head back out of the kitchen, grinning like an idiot. “We are so screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you are goddamn right I made sure to have Gee and Gabe covered this time...Gee is too much of a sweetheart and Gabe gets picked on enough  
> -thePetetoherPatrick


	3. Chapter 3

Whatever luck patrick had been on was paying off as their day had gone smoothly and it was closing time.

Patrick had turned off all the lights and machines, then locked the door and waited for pete to come and pick him up.

He couldn't help but feel Like someone was watching him and it made him feel uneasy. He pulled his jacket over his hands and nuzzled into it, attempting to shelter himself from the bitter nights cold breathing on his face.

Rustling was heard from the bushes beside the shop and patrick looked towards it with wide eyes. He took a few steps away from it and nerves chilled up his spine.

"Something scaring ya?" He heard from behind him,

Patrick yelped and turned around to see a mysterious looking man standing in front of him.

They were stood a good foot taller than patrick and had dark brown almost black hair, completely dressed in black.

"I heard something where the bushes were" patrick stammered feeling on edge next to this person.

The mans smile widened and he looked at patrick with hypnotising eyes, he felt compelled under the strangers gaze,

"Nothing will hurt you...much" he spoke smoothly and patrick repeated what he said.

"Nothing will hurt me" 

They smiled at Patrick's monotone voice and glazed over eyes and his teeth formed into those of a wolfs, his eyes flashed and he tested the waters by placing both hands on Patrick's arms. When he didn't flinch or move away he took this as a good sign to move in on him and bared his teeth, ready to take the aim.

Well, he would've if the scent of another wolf filled the area and a car drove up.

The man growled recognising Pete scent and shrunk away into the darkness. Snapping his fingers to bring patrick back in to reality.

Pete got out of the car quickly when he saw another wolf holding Patrick's arms, he was quick to Patrick's side and glared at where the wolf one was.

"Hey are you ok?" He asked, looking Patrick over for any marks,

Patrick rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked around in confusion.

"There was someone here and they had these teeth and his eyes flashed" Patrick's eyes widened at the memory of the man but he couldn't see him anywhere or remember him leaving,

"There was no man here" pete lied to Patrick, he knew who was there.

"But there was!" He argued back.

Pete eyes flashed much like the mans and Patrick's eyes widened before they glazed over and pete spoke again,

"There was no man here, you were cold and it got to your head. You imagined the whole thing"

Patrick repeated, "i imagined the whole thing"

Pete smiled at his boyfriend before clicking his fingers and patrick came back. He felt bad for doing it to Patrick but he couldn't have him knowing about any of that yet. Pete would protect Patrick from the horror of his secret life for as long as he could.

He pulled Patrick into a kiss and his boyfriends cheeks flushed red,

"Lets get you home, your freezing"

Patrick nodded and linked hands with pete and walked to the car and settling in. Pete glaring at the two glowing eyes he could clearly see in the alleyway before climbing in the drivers seat and driving away.

He vowed to keep Patrick away from his secret for as long as he could as well as protecting him from the others such as that creature that stalked the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

Pete lays beside Patrick in his bed. He finds himself unable to sleep again, his insomnia kicking his ass. He carefully gets up, trying not to wake Patrick. He pads his way out to the kitchen and kind of aimlessly opens the cupboard, maybe a snack will help. Probably not but it's worth a try. He grabs a box of Vegetable Thins and sets it on the counter. He opens the fridge and grabs the block of cheese. There, that's a suitable snack and it's not really junk food. Look at him being an adult he thinks to himself. He chuckles and starts prepping his snack. 

He puts it in a bowl and wanders over to the patio door at the side of the apartment, stepping out onto the balcony. The wind is a little chilly against his bare chest but he doesn't mind. He sits on the little couch thing with his feet tucked under him. He starts eating and his mind wanders to what happened when he picked Patrick up from work. He hated using that stupid compulsion but it was better than Patrick knowing what had happened, or anything about what Pete is. Compulsion is just such a Vampire thing. It's the only trait they share with their cousin species. Pete wrinkles his nose. Vampires are petty and vicious creatures in his experience, not worth the immortality they get to enjoy. Though that'd be a lonely existence if you didn't get along with other Vampires, he thinks. 

Werewolves, they aren't typically vicious it's just that they act instinctively, like a wolf would. Pete shakes his head. There have been many that have been vicious but they were always a little gone in the mind. He looks out at the city. Honestly Pete doesn't mind not really having a Pack. He checks in with one every now and then, and is friends with them but he doesn't answer to their Alpha and that's ok with him. Mostly just so he's not alone. He looks down at his crackers. He ran out of cheese before he ran out of crackers. He shrugs and eats the crackers anyway, too lazy to go get more cheese. Being a werewolf has been tedious since he started dating Patrick, the last thing he wants is for him to find out. Pete had been bitten at a fairly young age, only fifteen. His parents didn't know what to do with him. It's not like the supernatural races were a secret but there are people, especially humans, that would treat them unfairly. He ended up learning on his own. 

Werewolves, to his knowledge, were probably the simplest of all the supernatural creatures. They only really have three "powers" that differ them from humans. Compulsion is a seen as a genetic glitch, no one knows why the Wolves can do it, originally they couldn't but at some point they learned how and it just passed on as a natural ability. They're venom is hardly really a power but it does two things. In small doses it can change a human into a Werewolf, only humans can be changed though. In larger doses it can kill. Pete shudders, he'd seen that happen, it's not a good way to go. Changing is painful enough. The last is rather obvious. Werewolves can shift from their human forms to the shape of a wolf, they still have their own mind when they are like that but the instinctive side of their mind is a little more prominent. They can shift at any time. The thing about the full moon is only half true. Yes they shift during the full moon, but that's the only time they absolutely have to shift, the only time their body forces them to. They shift when the moon rises and cannot become human shaped again till it sinks behind the horizon. 

Pete shakes his head again. He had a really close call last night. He'd forgotten about the full moon when he took Patrick out to that spot. He'd been stupid and had almost shifted in front of Patrick. He hates that the moon takes away that control. He grumbles at his crackers at the thought of Patrick ever seeing him as a Wolf. He sets aside the now empty bowl. He looks out at the city again. It's quiet, or as quiet as Chicago ever gets. He picks up the bowl and goes back inside, setting it in the sink and going back into the bedroom. He crawls into bed with Patrick again and pulls him tight to his chest. He doubts he'll be able to sleep but it's worth a try. He focuses on the rise and fall of Patrick's shoulders as he breathes steadily in his sleep. He let's his own breathing pattern pick up the same rhythm to match Patrick's. It takes a while but it actually relaxes him and he finds his eyelids becoming heavy. Smiling he lets the drowsy feeling take him


	5. Chapter 5

Pete was woken up by a loud crash from downstairs. He looked at Patrick's sleeping form curled up in the blankets. He smiled at his boyfriend and kissed his cheek before grabbing a baseball bat and heading downstairs. It got quiet as he got to the last step. Pete gripped the baseball bat tightly in his hands and took careful steps down to the ground floor.

More shuffling was heard and pete caught the scent of the intruder.

Wolf.

He growled slightly and husbeyes flashed yellow, the person got closer and their scent got stronger as pete held the bat even tighter, knuckles turning white as the intruder came into view. Pete growled at them as he saw it to be the wolf that was talking to patrick earlier and his eyes turned yellow as a warning to the other wolf.

"What are you doing here?" Pete growled.

The other wolf raised his hands in surrender as his eyes widened at Pete's growl.

"I came here to warn you" he replied hesitantly.

Pete was about to speak but was cut off when a patrick like groan was heard and shuffling down stars before Patrick's rough sleep filled voice was heard.

"Pete?"

The wolf cursed silently and the intruder shut up and looked stbpete with wide green eyes, he stepped back into the kitchen out of patricks view as he walked to where pete was standing and the other wolf no where in sight.

Patrick smiled at Pete with sleepy eyes as he walked into the elder mans embrace and pecked him on the lips.

"Who were you talking to?" Patrick asked in curiosity.

Pete prayed for his acting skills to come of use and looked at patrick with as much curiosity and confusion the younger one showed him,

"I wasn't talking to anyone. Maybe you were imagining things in your sleep"

The human looked like he didn't believe pete, the wolf was praying to whoever the fuck answers prayers that patrick would drop it and go to bed but clearly, Patrick had other ideas.

"Who's in the kitchen?" He asked getting a glimpse of a shadow disappearing from sight.

Patrick pushed out of Pete's embrace and walked over to the kitchen. Pete grabbed at his hand in an attempt to stop the human from going in there and seeing the other wolf/intruder. Patrick let out a noise of protest and tried to pull away from Pete's hold on his hand but his boyfriends supernatural wolf strength was an advantage and he pulled Patrick, luckily he didn't notice his advanced strength, and wished for the other wolf to fuck off and for patrick to go back upstairs to their shared bed.

But then there was a loud crash from the kitchen.

Pete's eyes widened as patrick finally pried free of the tight hold pete had on him and walked off in the direction of the kitchen to investigate the noise. The wolf made a silent apology towards Patrick and pulled the human back towards him and encased him in his arms.

"You know I hate doing this" he sighed,

Patrick's eyes flashed confusion and was about to question what pete was talking about but the wolfs eyes went completely yellow and he was pulled into petes compulsion.

"You will forget what happened just now and go back to bed"

He nodded at petes request and wandered back up the stairs unknown to the four sets of eyes from both the wolves watching him retreat back up the stairs. Pete looked back at the other wolf with anger in his eyes and uttered a simple yet annoyed,

"Explain"


	6. Chapter 6

“Look man, the last place I wanna be is here. Seriously, you’ve got a hell of a reputation.” the intruding wolf says, trying not to get too close to him. Pete arches an eyebrow at him. Pete wasn’t aware he’d earned a reputation.

“You had best get to the point and fast.” he stands with him arms folded over his chest. 

“Ok, chill.” he throws his hands up in defense. “I had to warn you, the whispers are all over the city that you’re living with a human, dating them, and now that I see that’s true I’m kind of glad I got to you before anyone else did.” Pete maintains a blank expression, still waiting for him to spit out whatever it is he’s got to say. “Dude the other Wolves in this city, they are not impressed. The dangers of what you’re doing are pissing them off. They are gonna try and kill him and he won’t stand a chance.”  

“It’s none of their business, I’m not part of their Pack, I’m not part of any Pack.” Pete’s frown intensifies. 

“Don’t worry dude, it’s not the Pack you check in with, it’s their rivals. They think that the Pack is stupid for allowing you to continue this but they know that the Pack doesn’t really control you, they are gonna kill him and god knows what they’ll do to you. I was gonna turn him last time I saw him to get them to leave him alone.” 

“They can fucking try, but they won’t lay a hand on him. I won’t let that happen. Not while I’m still breathing. And if you ever try anything like that again I’ll remove your head from where it’s attached to your neck.” Pete growls quietly. He glares at the intruder, who shrinks away from him a little more. “Why did you come to warn me anyway? Why do you care?” 

“I...I don’t agree with what my Pack thinks of you, I’d rather not see your poor human get caught up in all this. I don’t think you’ve really done anything wrong.” the other wolf says timidly. 

“That’s because I haven’t, now I suggest you get the hell out and run back to your stupid little pack.” Pete growls louder this time. The other wolf quickly retreats, heading back out the way he came without a second glance back at Pete. Pete tries his damnedest to push the thoughts of anyone hurting Patrick out of his mind as he closes the door tightly and heads back up to bed. He looks at Patrick, sleeping peacefully, and quietly crawls into the bed behind him. Pete wraps his arms around Patrick’s small body and pulls him close to him. 

~~~~~

Patrick wakes up and his eyelids feel heavy, his whole body does. Pete’s arms are around him, pinning him down so that could account for some of it but he still feels really off. What the hell. He turns his head to look back at the owner of the tattooed arms holding him in place and is met with the idiotic smile of his boyfriend. Patrick can’t help but laugh weakly at that crooked smile. He giggles more when Pete proceeds to pepper his face and neck with kisses and snuggle into him. His mouth feels like he tried to eat an entire container of cotton balls and he grumbles and tries to escape Pete’s vise-like grip. He eventually succeeds despite his boyfriend’s clear determination to keep him in bed this morning. His head spins as he sits up too fast and he throws out a hand to steady himself. Pete puts his arms out to keep Patrick from falling over and for this Patrick is grateful. He carefully stands up and wanders out to the kitchen in search of a glass of water. 

Pete follows. “Want me to make breakfast, baby?” he asks Patrick. 

Patrick sips at his water. “You don’t have to, I can just have cereal.” Pete frowns at him. “What?”

“I wanted to make pancakes for you, Pattycakes.” Pete says innocently, knowing full well that Patrick despises that nickname. Patrick rolls his eyes. 

“Alright, if you want to make them that bad then I’ll have pancakes for breakfast.” Patrick shrugs and kisses Pete on the cheek, making the older man smile and kiss his forehead before moving about the kitchen to prepare the pancakes. 

Patrick sits down for a minute when the dizzy feeling comes back and his head starts to feel foggy. Something is off but Patrick can’t place it. It’s not the first time he’s woken up feeling like this. It happened for the first time the other day after he came home from work and went to bed. He woke up in the morning with a headache and feeling groggy and like he’d swallowed a bunch of cotton. 

He jumps, yes jumps, up onto the tall stool at the breakfast bar and rests against the counter. It’s not long before Pete sets a plate of pancakes and a bottle of syrup on the counter in front of him. Pete kisses him quickly before heading back up to the bedroom to get dressed for the day. Patrick hesitates for a second before digging into his breakfast, Pete actually did a good job this time, nothing burnt or undercooked. He smiles at this thought and eats his pancakes happily.  


	7. Chapter 7

In Patrick's mind pete seemed a little off, he had since the full moon when he told patrick to run. He was worried for his boyfriend but knew not to push it and ask questions because he knew pete would tell him when he is ready to tell him. But patrick couldn't help but worry. 

After he finished his breakfast and ran up to get dressed he felt a sudden rush of dizziness, he held his head and groaned, hoping for the feeling to go away. Another thing patrick noticed was the blank spaces in his mind. He couldn't remember most things and there were spaces in his mind where he couldn't remember anything. The dizziness wore off and patrick finished dressing, and brushed his teeth.

He sighed and looked at himself in the mirror, he didn't feel like himself and that worried him the most out of all weird things going on, he ran his hands through his strawberry blonde hair and sighed loudly. He made himself look presentable and wondered downstairs, pete was already gone for the day and patrick felt a little lonely, pete was being a little distant lately and it hurt him.

Patrick grabbed his keys and phone and walked to the front door, slipping his shoes on and coat and went to work, still not feeling all there. 

When he got to work frank noticed that patrick didn't seem like himself, he gave the younger boy a worried glance,

"Are you ok patrick?" He asked him when he saw his eyes slip shut for a second.

"Yeah im fine" patrick jumped up and smiled at frank sleepily, eyes closing again.

Frank gave him a soft smile and walked towards him, he wrapped an arm around patrick and walked to sit him down at a table, patrick looked half asleep and he was not reactive to franks attempts at conversation to find out whats wrong with him. Everyone else gave patrick glances, patrick was completely oblivious to it all and let his head dip to the table as his eyes closed and he fell asleep. Frank got up and looked at Gerard,

"Call pete to get patrick. Im gicig him the week off" 

Gerard nodded and went to the staff room to get his phone and phone pete.

\---

Pete never really wanted to go to the pack house, he wasn't part of their pack but he needed to be there and talk to the alpha, he wanted patrick safe. He loved patrick so much and he hated using compulsion on him, he really wanted to tell patrick what he was as well but he couldn't, not yet anyway.

Once he told the alpha everything that happened he was told that patrick needed to know, he wasn't fair on him and after two years together the biggest secret pete had away from patrick could possibly kill him.

"Tell him then bring him to the pack house, you both will be safe here"

Pete was going to protest but he knew that patrick would be safer here, as mucb as he wanted to be a lone wolf with his human boyfriend, he needed to protect patrick in this moment and this was the only way how.

He was going to ask the alpha another question but his phone vibrated and he growled checking his phone to see who interrupted them, it was a text from gerard concerning patrick. His face went white and the alpha saw,

"Go check on patrick. We can continue this conversation another time" Pete nodded and ran out the pack house and heading straight towards where Patrick worked, worrying more about his boyfriend.


	8. Chapter 8

Pete got to the cafe to pick Patrick up and received more than a few worried glances from Gerard. He smiled faintly and walked over to Patrick. Patrick was sitting at one of the tables, with his head resting on his arms, seemingly asleep. Pete frowned as Frank came out from the back room and gave him a look. 

"Do you know what's up with him?" Frank asked Pete, but Pete simply shrugged. 

"No, guess maybe he hasn't been sleeping right." Pete said and looked down at Patrick. "I'm just gonna get him home and get him to catch up on sleep." Frank nodded quietly and simply watched as Pete scooped Patrick up to carry him out to the truck. Pete drove back to the apartment and tried to avoid the potholes in the road. Patrick didn't stir at all, just slept peacefully and made quiet little noises in his sleep. 

Pete managed to get Patrick up to the apartment and into his bedroom before the smaller man stirred in his sleep just as Pete set him down on the bed. Patrick looked up at Pete, whose arms were still under Patrick, and smiled gently. 

"Hey you, Gerard called, said you didn't seem to be doing great. You alright?" Pete asked and watched as Patrick woke up a little more. 

"I'm fine, just tired." Patrick said and cuddled his face into Pete. Pete wasn't sure how honest Patrick was being, something seemed off, but he didn't want to push it. He pressed a kiss to Patrick's forehead. 

"Get some sleep then, we can talk about it when you wake up." Pete said and Patrick nodded, pulling Pete in beside him to cuddle up with him. Pete let him and wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. 

~~~~~

Patrick yawned and stretched, accidentally punching something in the process. He heard a groan as his fist made contact. He opened his eyes and saw a disgruntled Pete rubbing at his chin. Patrick giggled. 

"Sorry." He snuggled back into Pete and looked up at him innocently. Pete chuckled and kissed Patrick gently. 

"You're forgiven." He said. Patrick smiled up at him. "You want something to eat?" Pete asked him and he nodded. Pete climbed off the bed and headed downstairs. Patrick followed him and perched himself at the counter while Pete moved around the kitchen. Pete started making a couple of sandwiches. He turned around to set Patrick's in front of him and smiled at the other man happily awaiting whatever his boyfriend had made him. 

They ate their sandwiches quietly and Patrick got down from his stool to wash his plate. Pete stepped up behind him and stole the sponge. "Hey! Pete give that back." He whined at him. 

"I can do the dishes, Patrick, go sit down." Pete said sounding a little frustrated. "You're supposed to be taking it easy today." 

"Says who?" Patrick frowns. 

"Says me, you were exhausted enough you fell asleep at work." Pete sighs. 

"I'm fine." Patrick insists and Pete rolls his eyes at him. Patrick takes the sponge back while Pete is distracted and starts to wash the few dishes in the sink. When he finished them he turned around and looked up at Pete. He reached his arms up to wrap around Pete's neck and kiss him. Pete kisses back and presses forward so Patrick is backed up against the counter. Everything in the back of Pete's mind told him it was a bad idea to let things go this far as the kiss deepened and got more heated. He pushed that thought away as Patrick pushed his hips against Pete's. 

He slid his hands down Patrick's sides and down to his thighs, picking him up to carry him upstairs to the bedroom. He lays Patrick down on the bed and moves his mouth down along his jaw. Patrick moaned and whined, pushing up against Pete. Pete moaned as Patrick slipped his hand down between them to palm Pete through his jeans. Pete didn't mean to but he pushed into Patrick's hand to find more friction. Patrick took this to mean Pete wanted more and honestly he did but it was a bad idea. They hadn't slept together yet, Pete told himself they wouldn't until he'd told Patrick about everything. This thought went right out the window as Patrick got his hand into Pete's pants and started stroking him. It was at this point Pete's brain took a complete vacation. 

He undressed himself and Patrick before settling back over his boyfriend, kissing him long and hard. He reaches between them to stroke Patrick till he was a moaning mess under him, kissing and biting at his neck. 

"Pete!" Patrick pushed at his hand, whining and biting his lip. "More...please!" Pete reached into the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube. He put some on his fingers and pushed the first one in slowly. Patrick let out a little gasp before doing his best to relax. Pete waited for Patrick to give him the go ahead before moving, quickly working his way up to a second and then third finger to stretch Patrick enough not to hurt him. Pete used some of the lube on himself and lined up with Patrick, pushing in slowly. Patrick moaned and made a face as Pete sank in to the hilt. 

"You ok, baby?" Pete asked in a low and husky voice. Patrick nodded and moved his hips a bit, trying to get Pete to move. Pete leaned down and kissed Patrick roughly as he started to thrust into Patrick. He swallowed every delicious moan from his beautiful boyfriend and picked up his pace a bit each time the moans got louder. He kissed Patrick's shoulders, neck, and chest, biting and sucking to leave little marks. 

"Ah, Pete, so close." Patrick panted gripping hard at Pete's shoulders. Pete felt himself getting close too and knew he should pull out soon but Patrick wasn't letting go of his tight hold on Pete. Before he could do anything Pete felt his knot forming and Patrick made a weird little noise like 'what the fuck'. Pete groaned and slammed into Patrick hard, both of them cumming hard.

Pete held himself up the best he could as they both panted, coming down from their climaxes, and Pete waiting for his knot to go down. Patrick looked up at Pete once he was back to a point of having a functioning brain again, still breathing heavy. He tried to shift away from Pete with zero success. Pete closed his eyes and waited for what he knew would come next but nothing happened. Anyone else he'd accidentally let this happen with had hit him or yelled. Patrick wasn't. He opened his eyes and looked at Patrick again. Nothing was said for a while and Pete's knot finally went down and he pulled out. He sat himself at the foot of the bed with his head in his hands. Patrick might not be yelling but Pete knew he'd fucked up. This was why he hadn't slept with Patrick yet no matter how much he'd wanted to. 

They sat in silence for a while before Patrick spoke up. "Pete..." he said in an even tone. Pete looked up at him. "Care to explain what the fuck that just was?"

"I....." Pete let out a sigh. "Something I guess I should have explained a long time ago but didn't because I was afraid you'd hate me." 

"Pete...I don't...hate you...I'm not even mad really I guess...I don't even know why I would or should be...I'm just really confused." Patrick crawled over to lean against Pete. "What was that?" 

Pete groaned. "It's called a knot, I...it's something Alphas of my kind do when we mate..." Pete slaps himself in the face at how stupid that sounds out loud. Patrick doesn't say anything and Pete peeks past his hand at his boyfriend to see him sitting there looking more confused than ever. "Patrick...most humans are at least aware of the nonhuman species that coexist with them right?" 

"Vaguely but only that they are there...why...?" Patrick tilted his head and looked Pete, growing more and more confused. "We know there are a few kinds but not much else..." 

Pete took a deep breath and look at Patrick before slowly and carefully letting the breath out. "Because you're dating...a werewolf..." Pete closed his eyes and waited. 

"I'm dating a what now?" Patrick's voice doesn't sound angry. "You did not just say werewolf...there's no way that's what you just said..."

Pete opened his eyes and looked at Patrick. He nodded slowly and before he could say or do anything else Patrick's eyes rolled back and he passed out, collapsing onto the bed. Pete jumped to pick him up, glad he'd at least been on the soft bed. "Patrick!?" he shook him gently. "Shit." he scrambled off the bed to get dressed. He carefully dressed Patrick and picked him up. He didn't know what else to do, he had to take Patrick to the Pack house now, maybe they could help. He carried Patrick out to his truck and texted Gabe. 

*Get ur witch ass to the Pack house...now!* he typed in and hit send before jumping into the truck himself. He would need Gabe's help now that he'd broken down the wall and let Patrick into the Supernatural world


	9. Chapter 9

Patrick gasped when he woke up and sat up frantically, he looked around the strange room and fear creeped up. He felt tears creeping up,

"PETE!" He shouted as the tears spilled past his blue eyes and he pulled his knees to his chest and made himself small,

Pete rushed into the room and looked at patrick, he stepped towards him and Patricks eyes widened. He screamed and shuffled away from pete. Remembering that pete was a werewolf he started whimpering and tears sprung freely from his eyes and down his cheeks,

"Patrick it's ok I'm not going to hurt you" he said and tried to move closer to patrick but he let out a scream when pete came closer,

"Fuck" he mumbled to himself then called gabe, Patricks blue eyes were wide and full of fear and then gabe walked in, he started sobbing and pulling his knees to his chest, making himself small,

"Do you want me to..?" He asked glancing at patrick and pete nodded,

Gabe change a spell that calmed patrick down. The boy relaxed slightly and pete tested the waters and stepped forward slightly, Patrick didn't do anything but look at pete so the werewolf carefully picked patrick up bridal style and set him down on the bed.

"What's going on petey?" He asked, looking sleepy and half lidded eyes,

"I brought you to the pack house. You fainted after I explained everything, you will be safer here and the pack alpha will explain more to you"

Patrick nodded and rested against petes chest, half asleep. Pete held him close as looke at gabe. The witch took this as his leave and gave pete a small smile, he smiled back slightly and looke down at patrick who was fast asleep against his chest.

He never wanted to bring patrick into any of this, he wanted to keep patrick safe because he loved him so much, he softly kissed Patricks strawberry blonde hair and pulled a blanket over them both. Pete was warmer than the average human but he still didn't want patrick to get cold so he wrapped his arms around Patricks small frame and buried his head into Patricks neck and fell asleep.

He was woken up sometime later by the pack alpha walking in and looking at patrick, pete just watched him as his eyes went all over patrick face and then he locked eyes with pete, he gave a small smile and spoke up,

"have you told him everything?" He asked and pete nodded,

"Good, keep him here though, all the other wolves are feeling uneasy with Patricks scent lingering around"

"I'll keep him away from them all" pete said and the pack alpha nodded,

"And the rival pack know that he's here and are sending threats. Pete you do know what you are doing?" He asked,

"Patrick being here is a lot safer than leaving him at the house" pete replied and the pack alpha nodded,

He then walked out and pete watched him leave, he then looked down at Patricks peaceful face in his sleep and kissed his head slightly, patrick nuzzled close to him and mumbled in his sleep, pete keeping patrick warm and safe in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Patrick woke up slowly and his head pounded, he groaned as he sat up and looked around. He wasn’t really sure where he was. He didn’t recognize anything around him, and it was kind of alarming. He didn’t even see Pete anywhere. He frowned and crawled off the bed to wander out of the room. He opened the door quietly and looked out into the dark hallway, it was quiet and it didn’t seem like there was anyone there. He paused as things started to come back to him. Pete was a werewolf. He’d brought him to the Pack house. Patrick frowned as he released that was where he probably was. His eyes went wide as the fact that he was likely surrounded by werewolves dawned on him. His stomach growled and he sighed. It was quiet right now, maybe they were all sleeping. There had to be a kitchen in this place. 

He closed the door behind him as silently as he could and tiptoed down the stairs. He walked down the hall towards the back of the house, staying quiet and watching around in the dark. He froze as he finally saw the kitchen and saw that there was a light on. He carefully peaked through the empty doorframe and saw a man standing at the counter with his own snack. He was maybe a little shorter than Pete was and had far more tattoos. He had red hair and a scruffy beard. Despite all of this he looked fairly friendly. He looked up at Patrick suddenly and raised an eyebrow. 

“You must be Patrick. Pete mentioned you.” the man said in the nicest and softest voice Patrick could remember hearing. “I’m Andy.” The man offered his hand. Patrick stepped toward him warily and shook his hand. “Do you want something to eat?” Andy offered and Patrick nodded gently. 

“I can find something…” 

“No, it’s alright, I can find something for you.” Andy looked in the fridge and frowned for a second before nodding and pulling out a tupperware container. He opened it and shrugged. “You like macaroni salad?” Patrick nodded and Andy grabbed a fork from the drawer, setting it and the container in front of Patrick. 

“Thank you.” Patrick smiled softly and took a bite, it was surprisingly good. 

“Bob wasn’t kidding, you really do smell good.” Andy commented quietly, almost to himself and then seemed to realize he said it. “Sorry, that was weird wasn’t it. Um...I guess Pete hasn’t totally explained werewolves then.” Patrick shook his head. “Well...as you’d expect wolves have more sensitive sense of smell than humans, and everyone has their own scent. Yours is really sweet and pleasant.” 

Patrick nodded and then frowned. “Who is Bob?” 

Andy looked up at him. “Oh, he’s the Alpha of this Pack. I’m told you’ve met Ray briefly, but that you wouldn’t remember it.” Andy shrugged and Patrick raised an eyebrow. “You’re lucky it was me down here though, some of the guys...they don’t do real well around humans.” 

Patrick felt his heart sink, realizing he’d been right to worry about running into anyone. He frowned and took another bite of the salad. He heard movement behind him and saw Pete walk in. Pete froze and looked at Patrick, then at Andy and back at Patrick. 

“Hey, Pete, just gave Patrick a snack. He came down looking for food.” Andy smiled gently. Pete nodded and moved closer to Patrick. He looked at Pete warily but Pete being near him was always relaxing. He instinctively leaned into Pete, who hummed happily at the apparent acceptance. 

“Thank you.” Pete smiled at Andy and wrapped his arms around Patrick. He looked down at his boyfriend. “You wanna bring your snack with you? I think we have a few things to talk about.” 

Patrick looked up at him nodded. He picked up his snack and looked at Andy. “Thank you, Andy.” Andy nodded with a warm smile. Patrick let Pete lead him upstairs and sighed as he realized this was probably going to be a long conversation.


End file.
